


Don’t Ask Don't Tell

by RainbowBridge27



Category: Iron Man (Comics), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Closeted Character, Cuddling & Snuggling, Daddy Kink, Don't Ask Don't Tell, Everyone Is Gay, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Howard Stark's A+ Parenting, Interracial Relationship, Iron Husbands, James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark at MIT, M/M, MIT Era, Military Backstory, Military Homophobia, Protective James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Slow Build, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, pre-Don't Ask Don't Tell Military
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2020-05-12 19:33:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 14,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19235695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RainbowBridge27/pseuds/RainbowBridge27
Summary: James Rhodes has a bright future as an Air Force officer awaiting him.He's determined and focused, and attending MIT.Everything seems to be on track, but he has a deep secret that could derail everything.That secret is brought to light when he meets his college roommate, none other than the brilliant and stunning Tony Stark.The two have to keep their love a secret.





	1. First Day of School

First day of college.

James Rhodes couldn’t be more excited and nervous.

“ _Make us proud, Son_!” The memory replayed in his mind.

James had more than just his family’s wishes on his shoulders. He also carried the weight of his own hopes and dreams.

And that’s exactly how he felt-

Weighed down.

The first of his family to attend college, and one of only a few to finish high school, to be honest. 

Full-ride scholarship no less.

Sure, he was brilliantly smart and the hardest worker of anyone, but like most people held up on a pedestal, he knew in his heart that he had the potential to let everyone down.

Just one breath of his true feelings would ruin everything.

He forced himself to think more positive thoughts. 

 

He carried his dad’s old Marine Corps duffle bag (or "war bag" as he had called it) down the hall to his dorm. 

He had his hair in a short, blocked, military cut. 

But wore a RUN DMC T-shirt with old faded jeans.

Hand-me-downs no less.

He didn’t know much about his new roommate.

Only that he had a full scholarship as well though he didn’t need it.

This guy must be a big deal if the school wanted him so badly!  
  
And without tuition.

But a donated wing.

And library.

And courtyard.

 

James took a deep breath. This was going to be like the Odd Couple for sure.

His mind raced as he prepared for the worst,

But hoped for the best.

 

A bad roommate could make for a miserable four years at MIT. A negative environment to go home to every night could have a serious impact on his work and his grades and his future career.

More than that, living in such close quarters made him worry about every secret he kept.   
  
College was a time for many to break free from their parents and families and break out of their shells and whatever had held them back in their adolescence.

 

The door creaked open.

James looked inside.

And very anti-climactically-

No one was home.

He searched the kitchenette and bathroom.

No one.

But everywhere he looked was decorated in high-end expensive luxuries.

The kitchen was filled with copper pans and kettles, fridge bursting with exotic fruits and meats.

The standard common room furniture was gone, and sleek modern style chairs and couches formed a semicircle around a television as big as the wall!

Even the bathroom was adorned with plush mats and towels, and little soaps that could have come from a 5-star resort were lined up in the shower.

 

“Oh, my God!” James whispered to himself.

Maybe this wouldn’t be too bad if he could share in the fruits of his room mate’s fortune.

Still, nice food and soft towels wouldn’t make up for arguments and inconsideration. 

He started to feel aware of his hand-me-down duffle bag, not even full, with just a few clothes and the same Superman bed sheets he used as a kid brought from home.

Those sheets sounded wonderful at the moment.

He was exhausted from the long trip to MIT.

Making the bed was the only thing he did before reclining into it and falling into a deep, dreamful sleep.

 

“Aww Yeah! Yeah! It was great!” The front door had flung open with a crash and what sounded like several voices echoed from the hall. “I’m still feeling it! I know! Right? It was so rad! So totally rad!” The voice slurred. “Nah, dude, she turned me down! I know, right?! Going home alone, well with my new roommate.” 

Just as he had feared, James realized his new roommate was some kind of popular, party boy.

Damn.

“I gotta go!” He announced to his buddies responding with protests and boos.

“The first day of school is in a few hours! And you know how _seriously_ I take classes.”  
  
James could sense the sarcasm in his voice, affirmed by the laughter of his friends.  
  
They said their goodbyes, and soon the closing of the door could be heard, followed by footsteps towards the bedroom.

This was it.

Who was this guy?  
  
  
And would he laugh at his Superman bedding?  
  
Wait, why was he worried about that?  
  
The door opened, and the hall light illuminated James as he sat up, clutching the sheets.

“Hey, Man! Sorry about the noise. Did I wake you?”  
  
James’ eyes hadn’t adjusted to the light. He squinted at the other teen and nodded.

“I did?! Aw! I’m so sorry, let me make it up to you,” The young man reached into his pocket, and drew a wad of cash.

He tenderly sat the money on Jame’s standard-issue dorm desk.

“I-“ he started.

“It’s nothing to me, really. I promise I’m not always loud like this,” 

Somehow James didn’t buy that at all.

“Look,” he yawned, “yeah, school is important to me so…please just keep it down a bit, but at the same time, I had a lot of brothers and sisters at home. Most of us shared a bedroom, so I’m used to the noise.”  
  
“You shared a bedroom?!” he sounded totally shocked, “I didn’t have brothers and sisters…but sometimes the housekeepers would start vacuuming before noon and wake me up! So I get it.”  
  
He didn’t get it at all.

But James didn’t say anything.

“I’m Tony _Stark_.” He spoke his last name carefully.

“Stark? Like Howard Stark? Like the ammunitions company?!” James was interested now. “I’m trying to get into the Air Force myself. I…admire that.”  
  
“Really?” Tony laughed. “I sure as hell don’t.”

“What?!” James tried to be respectful. Submission had been deeply ingrained into his behavior, especially with anyone of importance. And bearing the Stark name certainly proved just such importance. “Y-you don’t like being a part of the greatest and most successful family business in history?!”  
  
“Yeah,” Tony scoffed, “Family business. It’s all business. No family.” Tony caught himself becoming emotional. “Anyway, I have my own plans and ideas, and with a little college edu-ma-cation, I plan on making a name for myself aside from my father’s fortune. How about you? Also looking to piss off daddy?”  
  
“No!” James was shook. Tony couldn’t have known the secret he was hiding when he said what he said, “That’s the last thing I want to do, ever!” James was the one becoming emotional now, “Ever.” He repeated, looking down to his heroic bedsheets.

“Okay, I respect that. What’s-ah…what’s your name?”  
  
“James Rhodes.” He instantly regretted saying his full name.

His last name didn’t mean anything at all.

“James?” Tony snickered. “Do they call ya Jimmy? Or Jim?” Tony was having fun.

“Neither. Just James.” He said with a seriousness.

“Aw come on! We’ll find you a cool nickname.”  
  
James was apprehensive.  
  
“I-I have to be-I mean I can’t be…I’m in ROTC, so I to keep with acertain…image.”  
  
“Oh…! That makes sense. I can respect that. Again, sorry about the intrusion. Let’s hit the hay!”

“You can keep your money.” James forced himself to say.

Tony sensed this.

“Tell ya what, new roomie, if you don’t wanna keep it for you, then we’ll spend it on a night out on our first weekend! Sound cool?”  
  
“Cool.” James agreed as Tony shut off the light.

The streetlights outside their window kept a dull glow and James could see Tony as he removed his shirt, exposing his muscular chest.

Then he lowered his pants, leaving him in only his boxers, white with red kiss prints covering them.

James forced himself to avert his eyes.

Even in the dark, Tony could see James' discomfort.  
  
“Sorry! Are you, like, weird about nudity? Should I wear pj’s?"  
  
“No!” James realized his mistake. “I mean…it’s whatever. No biggie. I’m fine.” He was practically panting.

“O-kay.” Tony laid his head on his over-stuffed down pillow. “Hey, I’m glad I’m with you. You sound like you got a good head on your shoulders. Maybe you’ll keep me out of trouble! I can be a real bad boy if you know what I mean.”  
  
A chill rippled through James.  
  
His new roommate had no idea of the secret he was hiding. Nor the effect his words were having.

This was going to be a long four years.

 

Will Tony find out about James' secret?  


Will the two become friends or maybe more?

Can James enter the Air Force as he plans despite...his secret?


	2. Don't Ask

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony and James become fast friends.

 

“We did it! First week of college down and now to party it up for our first weekend.” Tony was taking a lot of time to do up his undone look, messy hair, blouse with a loose tie and the sleeves rolled up, and of course, jumbo sunglasses that he wore low on his face. 

“I am kind of excited and kind of nervous. You really think I can hang with your kind of crowd?” James wore the same thing he wore on the first day, Run DMC shirt, and old jeans. 

“Totally, but let’s spiff up your look a bit. Hey, too bad you can’t wear your ROTC uniform! You’d get all the babes for sure!” 

“No way. I hate when guys do that crap, use the uniform for…attention from chicks.”

Tony handed his roommate an armful of hangers containing his own clothes. 

“Whoa, man-“ James held up a tight white crop top. “I don’t think so.”  
  
“Why not? You work out with your military buddies enough. Why not show off?” Tony playfully reached to brush James’s abs.

“Hey!” He jumped back. “I-I couldn’t.”  
  
“Tell ya what, how about-“ Tony draped a long gold chain around his friend’s neck and a sleek red blazer around his shoulders. “Here’s some big glasses and a hat, kinda like they wear on MTV. Not bad! Just gotta accessorize.” Tony was proud of himself as he admired James in the trendy outfit.

“Alright Tones, but this necklace? Is it real? I don’t wanna get jumped-“

Tony laughed so hard he held his sides. 

“My chauffeur is also my bodyguard. You don’t have to freak out about this! Let’s have some fun, get crazy!” 

“Okay. Cool. I can do this. Let’s have fun.” James admired himself in Tony’s clothes in the mirror for a second. 

 

The nightclub was packed, but showing up next to Tony Stark, heir to the Stark fortune earned the two a spot in the VIP section without a pat-down.   
  
It seemed like all of the girls were lining up for a chance to talk to Tony. James was kind of relieved, with his roommate preoccupied, he had the time to himself to sit and drink. He offered to pay, but the server explained that Tony and his crew drink for free. When he asked why the server pointed to the crowd swarming around the heir.

“That makes sense.” Having Tony Stark there was the same as having a celebrity in the house.

 

“Hey, Man, you buzzed enough to dance yet?” Tony escaped from the mob to check on his friend.

“I don’t-“  
  
“One more and then let’s do it!”

Although apprehensive, he agreed and he and Tony gulped down Alabama Slammers before he felt himself whisked into the center of the crowd.

“Oh my God, you’re here with Tony Stark? That is so rad!” A beautiful girl was already dancing up to him.

“I love your necklace. Is it real?” _Several_ beautiful girls were already dancing up to him.

Feeling the buzz, James let loose.

“Killer moves! So, like, what do you do?” Women were actually paying attention to him!

“I’m in school to be an Air Force officer,” James stated proudly as he danced.

“Military? Wow, you must be sacrificing so much!”  
  
“Well actually,” James didn’t see the girls’ expression changing to bored as he explained his military career plans.

“Cool. I’m just gonna go powder my nose.” 

Still, James was having fun even if he didn’t feel anything for these club-girls.

“Ladies, treat my friend right! He’s going to be a big deal someday! Right? Admiral Rhodes, huh?” Tony slapped him on the back and dragged him over for another drink, they linked arms before raising their drinks to their mouths, bro-style.

He felt something from that.   
  
Tony's bicep against his as they looked into each other’s eyes. The moment was supposed to be wild fun, but electricity took over James’ body. He lingered, relishing the _touch._

“Let’s get back out there!” Tony slapped him on the back, hard, bringing him back to reality. 

_ What just happened? _

The young military hopeful was surrounded by girls, yet in that moment he couldn’t take his mind off a meager touch from his roommate.   
  
A man.

Not just any man.

Tony Stark.

A real “big shot.”

If everyone else was enamored with the heir, maybe it was fair for James to feel something too, he figured before his mind gave way to the alcohol.

The rest of the night was a blur.   
  
He didn’t quite blackout, but he was well beyond his typical inhibitions as he danced and chatted up dolled up girls, each asking about Tony.

 

Before he knew it he was back in his bed wearing the same clothes. Getting up to change woke Tony who was only wearing boxers. 

“Last night was awesome, Rhodes!” His voice was raspy from talking over the club music all night. 

“I had fun.” James was in his pajamas and tucking himself back in bed. “You didn’t…go home with a girl?” 

“Nah, I do that all the time, but I never get a chance to hang with the guys, you know?”

“Me neither. Thanks for this.”  
  
“Thank you! I had a blast. Do it again next weekend?”  
  
“I have ROTC next weekend.”  
  
“That’s cool. You know, you could have gone home with a girl if you wanted.”  
  
James let out a laugh.

“I-I don’t know about that.”  
  
“No really, I could always give you some space if you need the room for… _privacy_ -“  
  
“No! That’s not it. I just don’t…I just can’t really see myself doing that.”  
  
“What are you _gay_ or something?” Tony was half-joking.

He could see James' shocked reaction in the dark.

But when he didn't answer right away, he started to realize his mistake.

“No offense or anything! It’s totally okay if you are…I’ve seen Rocky Horror Picture Show! I’m pretty accepting.”

James didn’t know how to react without outing himself. He was worried he already had by not fighting Tony for joking about it in the first place.

“That’s really…progressive of you, Tony.” he tried to sound sarcastic.  
  
“What can I say! I’m a new age man!” He said bragged.

“Let’s just get some sleep.” James rolled over, facing away from the young Stark.

“Rhodes? Really, it’s okay. I won’t tell anybody or anything.”  
  
James took a deep breath in and out, his anxiety level was maxed out from the conversation, even if he did trust Tony.

“I don’t know.” He admitted.

“You don’t-?”  
  
“Yeah. I don't. But I do know that if…I _was_ , I wouldn’t be allowed into the military and I would lose my scholarship to this school. And that can’t happen!”

“I see.” Tony sounded afflicted over this realization. “That’s not fair though. Doesn’t the school allow-?”  
  
“Even if the school does, the military still doesn’t. And I would still lose my scholarship.” James realized his admission, “And I don’t even think I am! So it would be crazy to risk.”

“Sounds to me like you’ve at least thought about it to know the rule that well. I’m sorry. That sucks.” Tony had an idea, “But, you know what? You’re a smart guy! I bet you’d find a scholarship even if those squares had a problem with it."  
  
“I’ve thought of that too.” James sighed. “What’s the point of even going to school if I can’t be an officer? That’s what I want to do! That’s my plan! I’d be giving up everything. And again, I don’t even know if I am.”

Tony was silent. He felt empathetic for his friend. Tony had gotten away with so much in his life and still had a bright future as Howard Stark’s talented heir, but James? He was smart too but faced so many challenges that Tony couldn’t even begin to understand. Just thinking about it made his heart ache.

But that was nothing compared to how James felt.  
He heard him sob.

“Hey, Buddy,” Tony grabbed a tissue and approached his roommates' bed. 

James rolled to face Tony. He took the tissues and wiped away the tears. 

“I’m alright. Just…it’s just hard to think about. I’m sorry.” James stiffened his upper lip.

“No,” Tony could tell this was killing him. He didn’t know why he did what he did next, but he lied next to James, putting one arm of comfort around him. “I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have brought it up.”

“I’m not gay! I’ve never even kissed a guy!”

Tony lied there in silence, guilty over bringing up such a weighty topic.  
He had an idea.

“You wanna kiss me, Rhodes?"  
  
"What?!"

"If you hate it, then we’ll know! No more worry.”

James was shocked by the question. He pondered over the offer for a while.  
  
“But what if I don’t hate it?” He blushed at the admission.  
  
“Then it will be our little secret. I promise.” Tony smoothed his hand on James’ back. "Come on. You're so worried about something that might be a non-issue. Just try it with me and then we'll know. Either way, I promise I won't think of you any differently."

James thought it over for a long time.

It was true, he had spent so much time worrying over something he had never even tried and here his friend was giving him a safe opportunity to experience his worst fear.

And moreover, he really did want to kiss Tony.

“Okay.” James closed his eyes and puckered up.

Tony pressed his soft, red lips against James full pout.   
  
He lingered.  
  
He felt James wrap his arm around his own waist in a tender embrace.  
  
Tony squeezed his arm around his friend firmly, holding him.

But James pulled away breathless as a smacking sound echoed in their dorm room. 

Tony searched James’ expression of shock and awe. He felt a responsibility to protect his new friend’s emotions.

“We’ll keep this just between you and me.” He whispered softly before leaning in for another kiss. 


	3. Don't Tell

The Sunday morning sun filled their dorm room with light and heat, but Jame’s was already surrounded by warmth. He squirmed realizing he was constricted. 

A concern washed over him.

What happened last night?

He opened his eyes and his worst fears were realized.

Tony Stark was nude in his bed. 

“OH MY GOD!” James jumped, startling Tony awaked. 

“What’s up?” Tony instinctively moved to hold his friend closer comforting him, grasping Rhodes, but not grasping the weight of his concern. “What’s wrong?” he asked.  
  
“What do you mean _what’s wrong_?! Wha-what happened last night?!” James was in his pajamas, but still felt the need to cover himself with the blankets, inadvertently pulling the covers off of Tony, revealing his chest and his boxers.

Boxers. 

That was a good sign. 

Not fully nude. 

“Nothing! Honest, Rhodey! We stayed up late chatting and then we…um…kissed-“  
  
James was visibly distraught hearing this. 

Despite his ebony pigmentation, his face went white at that moment.

“I’m sorry. I’m so sorry! You really don’t remember? I-I thought you were on board for it! Honest, I wouldn’t have done that if I thought you were too drunk-“ Tony’s apologies were sincere.  
  
“No. Tony. I…wasn’t that drunk. And I do remember. I guess I just thought I dreamt it-“  
  
“Felt like a dream to me too.” Tony wrapped his arm around James’ waist again.

“That’s not what I meant!” James pulled away from Tony’s embrace, not seeing the hurt expression on Tony’s face when he said this.

“No…Of course not.” Tony hid his feelings, but he was deeply hurt.   
  
Rhodey may have had more to lose, but both of them had put their hearts on the line that night.

“What was I thinking?!” Rhodey pounded his fists into the mattress. 

“Listen, Rhodes, seriously, I won’t tell anyone. This is just between you and me!” Tony turned to look into James’ eyes. Brown eyes peering into brown eyes. “Just you and me.” He repeated.

James thought for a moment, mulling the idea over in his mind. 

Tony continued;

“I would never hurt you, Rhodes. Not in a million years!” Tony paused gathering the right words to say, “But I know that…I felt something last night. And I think you did too. And even if it was just a one-time experimental thing that meant nothing, that we never speak of again…I…I just want you to know that it’s…okay. With me at least. I won’t tell anyone. I won’t judge you. I’ll never bring it up again if that’s what you want. I promise-“  
  
“That…That’s not exactly what I want.” Rhodey was exasperated at this admission.

Tony inched closer, eyes fixed on his friend’s expression. 

“What-and I’m not always the best at reading feelings…What do you mean?” Tony stroked Rhodey’s side comfortingly.

It felt good.

James relaxed into the touches while he thought of what he wanted to say. 

Which took time. 

Because he had no idea what he wanted to say, or how he felt. 

He’d never felt like this before.

Not for a woman. 

And not for a man.

And not for his billionaire roommate, the famous, infamous Tony Stark.

He sighed.

Oh, how he had hoped for a drama-free freshman year!!

His mind raced in that instant.

That moment of silence.

His grades were good.

Exemplary. 

And he was exceeding in ROTC training, both tactical disciplines and physical exercises. 

His six-pack abs that Tony always raved about were tangible proof of that. 

Secretly, part of him wished for Tony to brush his abs with his fingertips again.

That longing for Tony’s touches, that he couldn’t deny, therein lied the problem.

Yet, the playboy, prep, billionaire, brat heir…,

had said it better than James ever could…

They both felt something last night.

And he would never hurt him.

And he would keep his secret.

And it was just an experimental kiss.

 

So genuine, a trait James admired and didn’t expect from the Manhattan bad-boy. 

A secret he would keep, but deep down, he didn’t want to.

James didn’t want it to be a secret. 

He wanted to shout it from the hilltops!

He pictured taking a Helo to the nearest mountain range just to yell, 

“I KISSED TONY STARK!!!” at the peak!

He was giddy, and yet, he was fearful.   
  
With good reason.

 

The thoughts continued to tumble in his brain, meanwhile, he still hadn’t given Tony an answer.

 

“I-“ He started after a long blank period.

“Yeah?” Tony was ready for anything. He was prepared for the worst but secretly hoped for the best.

“I…really liked that…what happened last night…but-“ James choked out the words.

“But what?” Tony coached.

“No one can know!”

“I know! Believe me, Rhodes, I understand you have a lot riding on this. I wouldn’t dream of risking that for you.”

“Really?” Rhodey confirmed with his roommate.

“Really!” Tony took James’ hands in his to show his sincerity. “I wouldn’t do anything to hurt you. I mean…If it were up to me…I’d pay your scholarship myself! But that still wouldn’t make it okay for you to be…um…open and…experimental and still join the Air Force. I know how much that means to you. I’ll do everything in my power to make sure all of your dreams and goals are realized.” Hands still in Tony’s hands, he smiled looking into James brown eyes. 

“Th-Thank you. That means so much. Really.” James didn’t know what to say.

“And…in the meantime. If you ever get a little…chilly again, just say so and I’ll…keep you warm…again.” Tony fibbed. His little white lie making James smile as he caught on.

“Yes, indeed. I hear the winters here are…quite chilly.” The two smiled to each other knowingly before holding each other and going back to sleep in each others' arms. 


	4. Spring and Summer

Just as expected, the winters were turning quite cold. Unexpected was the warmth between Tony and Rhodey as they shared their college dorm room. They had gone out dancing a few more times. It was the same story every time, they would get dressed up and chat up girls but find excuses to go home alone, then once the two of them were back in their dorm room they would find an excuse why they couldn’t simply turn up the thermostat.

They hadn’t kissed again since the first night, but the two cuddled together so often that Tony bought new Captain America bedsheets because Rhodey’s Superman sheets were offensive to the die-hard Cap’ fan. 

“Superman is stronger you know!” Rhodey would protest as Tony wrapped his arms around him late at night.  
  
“Ha! All Cap’ would need is a chunk of kryptonite and it’s lights out for Lamer-Man!”

“Yeah right!” Rhodes laughed. 

“It’s true!” Tony wrestled his roommate under the covers. 

“Don’t make me hurt you, Pretty Boy!” Rhodey threatened but despite his tactical training, he was no match for Tony’s dirty tricks.

Just as Rhodey was about to pin Tony for the count, the heir tickled the military hopeful’s sides making him fall onto his side and roll into a ball with laughter.

“I guess that spot under your ribs is your kryptonite! Don’t worry, I won’t leak that to any of our enemies.”  
  
“Shut up, Cheater!” Rhodey protested as he hit Tony with a pillow. “Once I find out your weak spot you’re in trouble.”

 

Winter turned into Spring. The kiss was almost a distant memory and the late night cuddles were innocent enough. The two were almost finished with freshman year which would mean going back to their homes for Summer break. 

Rhodey was studying for his upcoming final exams at his desk when Tony came in wearing his Captain America shorts. Any article of clothing with that damn star and shield on it turned Tony into a vigilante menace. He acted as if he wanted to be Cap’ but had to settle for annoying his roommate instead of fighting crime. 

“I demand a rematch! You and me! Right here right now! For the belt and title!” Tony demanded.

“Are you Captain America or a professional wrestler?” 

“Which one scares you more?” Tony wasn’t backing down. He hovered over Rhodey’s desk with his chest puffed up.

“I have to study, Tones! And what rematch? Do you mean from last weekend? Are you keeping score now?” Rhodey rolled his eyes.

“Yes! Now fight me!” Tony stepped back into a pseudo-martial arts stance. 

“Alright,” Rhodey sighed, “But it’s going to be over quick, Private America!”  
  
Rhodes stood up to Tony seeing the determination in his look. But after all of Tony’s trash-talking, he found that he had gone from standing up facing Rhodes to lying on his back facing the ceiling in the matter of a second!

Rhodey had surprised him with an impressive takedown move!

He then climbed onto Tony pinning his arms to his sides and started counting down the defeat, but Tony thrashed attempting to break the hold!  
  
Knowing tickling would be his first counter, Rhodey acted fast.

He leaned in and kissed Tony.

The shock stopped him in his tracks and Rhodes squeezed him tighter, reinforcing the pin.

Tony was in a daze he looked up at James’ smug smirk knowing the wrestling match was over, but wanting the kissing part to continue.

He squirmed making one last attempt.

Nope.

Rhodey was too strong.

“You win! I give up.” Tony pouted. “But…But…We don’t…we don’t have to get up though. If you don’t want.” He smiled showing he a good sport and also hoping to convey his other feelings.

“Yeah? I guess we can chill here for a minute.” And from his position over Tony, Rhodey leaned in pressing their lips together again. 

He let go of the wrestling hold allowing Tony to wrap his arms around him and felt his hands cradling his head as they kissed again and again.

Tony opened and drew Rhodey’s tongue into his mouth for a passionate makeout session. Rhodey held him closer and tighter as they took turns swirling their tongues in each other’s mouths. 

“Wow.” Tony finally broke the kiss for air as he panted. “I guess you found my kryptonite.” he joked.

“You shouldn’t tell me that, you know. I’ll win every wrestling match this way from now on!” Rhodey teased.

“I’d be okay with that.” Tony leaned in to kiss his best friend again. 

 

Summer:

 

It was finally Summer.

Tony Stark was back home in his parents' mansion in Manhattan. You would think a guy like him would be happy to be back in the lap of luxury after slumming it in a cramped dorm all school year, but he just felt lonely.

The huge empty rooms and halls only served to remind him he was miles and miles away from his best friend. 

 

“So glad to have you home, Son!” His mother was warm and pleasant. She hugged him and kissed his cheek every chance she got. 

He missed hugging and kissing Rhodey.

“Made it through your first year, huh? Good grades even!” His father sounded absolutely shocked. “I guess I’m not totally wasting my money sending you to that school.” His words were meant to cut Tony down.

“Money? Dad, I got a full scholarship! You didn’t have to pay for anything!” 

“Oh ho ho! Listen to you, talking back to your old man! One year away from home and you come back with big breaches, huh?” Howard mocked. “Listen, Son. Buying the school those courtyards and whatever else will help keep you out of trouble!”

“What trouble?! I’ve been a model student!”

“I guess we will never know! I’ve already bribed your RA’s to prevent you from having any surprise dorm room inspections. Don’t even try to tell me you don’t have girls in your room every weekend and who knows what other contraband! I know all about the little dance club nights out.”

“I-!” Tony started to protest but knew that telling his father the truth would be worse than him believing a lie. “I guess you’re right, Old Man. I don’t want any RA’s in my business.” with that Tony held his head low and sulked back to his bedroom. 

He really missed Rhodey.

 

Meanwhile, Rhodey wore his dress blue ROTC uniform the whole train ride home to Philadelphia. Total strangers smiled at him. One man stopped him and shook his hand! He overheard a woman talking to her young son:

“See, Honey? That man is a soldier! He’s defending our freedom and keeping us safe!”

“Cool!”

_Airman_.  
He thought to himself, secretly wanting to correct her. Instead, he just smiled and nodded at them. 

When he was back in his home town he stopped at the local grocery store to pick up a cake to surprise his grandmother and siblings, but a man paid before he could even get his wallet out.

“Sir, Please! You don’t have to do that! I was going to get this cake for my family!” Rhodey protested.

“Family, huh? Well, hell, Soldier! Give them my thanks as well. They did a fine job raising a military man like you!”  
  
“Th-thank you!” Rhodey managed as the man turned and left.

 

On the front porch of the home he grew up in, Rhodey felt the weight his anxiety crash down on him at once. 

He may have looked sharp and impressive in the dress uniform, but he felt weak. 

He felt too weak to hold up the pastry box holding the cake. Part of him wanted to smash it and see it explode into chocolate and frosting bits and pieces the same way he envisioned his military career and his family's hopes for him falling apart if anyone ever found out about his more-than-friendly snuggle sessions.

Just as the screen door opened. He started crying.

“Son?” His dad rushed to him and hugged Rhodey close. “The heck you crying for, Boy? Didn’t they have chocolate?” he chuckled.

Rhodey felt himself laugh with his dad through the tears. It was when he wiped his eyes that he saw the streams of tears coming from his tough old former Marine dad’s eyes too. And the proudest smile ear-to-ear. 

“We better quit it! Your grand-momma’s gonna have us both beat in the cryin’ department once she sees ya! All this blubbering at once and you’ll drown your brothers and sisters!” 

Rhodey laughed again and tried his hardest to stop crying. 

“Thanks, Dad.” 

“Don’t get me started again! I mean it!” Mr. Rhodes joked as he opened the door letting James inside. 

No one noticed his crying. No one even saw his face. The young airman was instantly swallowed up whole in a hug from his grandmother with his mother and siblings piling on.

 

Rhodey hardly had a moment to himself that summer. Everyone from his family took the time to ask him about his military training or his year at college and he was happy to tell them! Even his aunts and uncles were treating him like a man now. He didn’t sit at the kids' table at family gatherings. He was part of political conversations!

He only got quiet when anyone asked him what Tony Stark was like.

“Nice, I guess.” he looked down at his dinner plate a the family Fourth of July barbecue.

“Not too nice right? Guys like that don’t talk to people like us unless they want something.” One of his uncles states to the ‘Mmhmms’ and agreements of the rest of his family.

“Does he treat you like a second class citizen?” The adults were all ready to criticize Tony.

“N-no. Really! He’s nice and funny. Sometimes we go to the club.”  
  
“Aww no!” He heard the chorus of his family’s disapproval. “Son, you don’t want to dance with the kind of girls that go after guys like Tony Stark. Do you know what a _Gold Digger_ is?”

Rhodey couldn’t help but giggle a little bit at the humorous term.

“No, you’re right! I agree. It’s nice to go out and stuff, but I wouldn’t date any of those girls. Trust me.”

“See? What I tell ya? He’s a smart boy!” His dad patted his shoulder trying saving him from the tense conversation. “Have you got your eyes on any potential girlfriends?”

“I’ve been too busy with ROTC and schoolwork…” James felt himself becoming shy. He was starting to wish he was talking about arcade games at the kids’ table instead.  
  
“Better be giving us a grandbaby before too long! You know grand-momma wants a great-grandbaby too! So you better hurry on up.” His mom winked as she refilled everyone’s lemonades.

“Aw no! Take your time, Son. You find yourself a nice girl, like your momma.” He winked, “Don’t settle! You’re still young. You got time.”

James was proud of his accomplishments, but he was growing more and more anxious from all of the attention. 

To make matters worse, he really missed Tony.

 


	5. The End of Summer

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rhodey and Tony take their relationship to the next level.

Tony couldn’t take it anymore. Everything about being home and Summer seemed pointless and boring. He had tried going out to clubs, but the dance halls just reminded him of how much he missed Rhodey. 

He had never felt this way about a friend. Sure, it made sense. Rhodey was special. Tony didn’t know a lot of hard-working determined guys his own age. Even if they had never shared a kiss, he would probably still feel this way, Tony decided. 

Maybe if he could call him.

 

The phone rang in the Rhodes household. Mr. Rhodes answered.

“Hello?”  
  
“Um…Hi. Can I…please talk to Rhodey? Er-I mean James?” Tony’s heart was pounding. Why was he so nervous? He felt like an 8th grader calling to ask his crush to the big dance.

“Sure! Sure! Let me get him for you. Now, who can I say is calling?” Mr. Rhodes sounded nice enough, but Tony still worried.

“Um…this is…this is…a friend of his. His…roommate actually.” Tony’s face went cold.

“James’ roommate is Tony Stark. Is this Tony Stark?”

The moment of truth.

“Y-yeah. This is Tony-“

“Oh good! James will be so happy! We have heard so much about you!”

_Not too much I hope_.

Tony thought. The hardest part was over now for the brief wait until Rhodey came to the phone.

“Tony?? Is it really you?!” James sounded just as enthusiastic as he was.

“Yes! Yes, it’s me! How are ya!” Tony’s smile could be heard through the phone.

“I’m good! I’m good! I miss… _school_.” 

“Totally! I miss _school_ too. Listen, that’s actually what I was calling about. There’s a summer class that picks up in a few weeks and that might…help both of us finish faster? And…when it’s over there’s a whole week between summer school and school that we could stay in the dorms if we choose…or not. Up to you. I’m just saying-"  
“That sounds great!”

 

James’ family was sad to see him go so soon but proud to hear that he was so focused on his schooling.

Tony’s family couldn’t believe their ears. Howard Stark knew there had to be some sort of angle to Tony’s plan to go back to school early. 

He didn’t know what it was, but he certain he could figure it out.

 

Rhodey didn’t wear his uniform on the train this time. He let himself blend into the crowd. The same people who might have stopped to shake his hand pushed past him.  
It felt right.

He didn’t have to worry.

 

He lugged his bags up the stairs and down the hallway to his dorm. The door opened before he could even get his key out.  
“Rhodey!” Tony’s arms flew around him in a hug but James couldn’t hug back, arms still full of luggage. “Here, let me help!” 

The rich young man carried all of Rhodey’s bags into their bedroom for him without a thought. 

“Thank you, Tones.” Rhodey sounded exasperated. Relieved of his heavy bags he immediately flopped onto the old dorm twin bed with a thud.

Tony carefully took his place next to him, delicately wrapping one arm around his waist. 

“Is this…okay?” Tony asked as he snuggled his roommate. “I missed you.”

Rhodey turned and placed his strong arms around Tony.

“Of course it is. Please do!” Rhodey smiled “I missed you too.”

The two laid next to each other on the bed and gazed into each other's eyes, smiling for what seemed like forever. 

Tony made the first move and leaned in softly pressing his perfect pout against James’ full lips.

Before it had been so passionate, and experimental when they made out.

But this was different. 

They moved together so deliberately and affectionately. 

“There’s something I want to tell you but I’m scared.” Tony buried his face in Rhodey’s neck so that he couldn’t see him, but he could hear his voice wavering.

“ _You're_ scared?“ Rhodey started to comfort his closest friend.

“Just listen. I don’t really know what I want to say. I don’t really understand how I feel. My dad has always given me a hard time for not being…tough enough. For being soft. And…I feel really soft right now,” Tony laughed at himself. James let him. “Rhodey, this last year, getting to know you has made me the happiest I’ve ever been. I’ve never known anyone like you. I’ve never had a friend like you. And…I don’t know what that means.”

Rhodey felt warm tears soak into his shirt collar. He stroked Tony’s side comforting him in a friendly manner.

“Tony, I feel the same way. It’s okay.” He whispered.

“That’s the thing,” Tony continued, “Is it? Is it okay? Because I’m not sure if you’re just a really great guy…or if I want to be with you like boyfriend and _girlfriend_ -“  
  
“Tony-“  
  
“Would I be your girlfriend-?”

“Tony-!”   
  
“I mean, you’re the buff military guy and I’m the soft stylish one so I could stay at home-“  
  
“TONY-!” James shook Tony for his attention.

“I’m sorry. I went off on a tangent there. I get kinda excited when I think about it…you and me.” Tony smiled the warmest, sweetest smile.

“You and me?” Rhodey looked into Tony’s eyes and continued to stroke his side and his hair, comforting him. “You sound like you’ve really given this some thought. And you would be my _boyfriend_.” he corrected as he laughed a bit, not sure if the idea was funny to him or if he felt giddy either way, he couldn’t help but smile.

“Only for about a year.” though Tony smiling, he was completely serious. “Rhodey, I knew I liked you. But it wasn’t until I was away from you that I realized just how much I need you. Do you remember when we agreed to try kissing? Just to try it? Just to see how it felt?”  
  
Tony’s eyes pleaded with him.

“Yeah. Of course, I do.”  
  
“Well…what would you say to trying _us_ out. Maybe we only go on a couple dates. Maybe it only lasts a couple weekends,but-“

“You’re really serious? You want to date me?”  
  
“You make me feel dumb the way you say it.” Tony huffed.

“No! Please, no. I've thought about it for quite some time too. Probably longer than you have. Probably since the first time I saw you. I love the idea.”  
  
Tony blushed at the way Rhodey said the word “love.”

“But, Tony, I’ve…never dated anybody. No girls, no guys, and definitely no super-rich geniuses.” Rhodey was the one to be bashful and timid now, "Whenever I think about you and me and I get to fantasizing about our lives together I just get sad. We'd have to keep everything under wraps. I couldn't really be much of a boyfriend for you even if I did know how."

“We'll figure it out as we go. And what if we keep it real…discreet? Real gangster-like?”

Rhodey took a moment to think it over, but he’d pretty well made up his mind.

“You and me, huh?” He smiled, liking the idea.

Tony took Rhodey’s hand and placed it on his own shoulder before wrapping his arms around his waist. 

“You and me.” He repeated. He softly sighed. 

James felt warm in Tony’s arms, and he was overjoyed to be accepted by the extraordinary young man, but he was heavily burdened with worry.

“I can keep a secret, you know.” Tony brushed Rhodey’s cheek to calm him, seemingly reading his mind. “We’ve been cuddle-buddies for a year now and no one knows. You can trust me.” 

Tony planted a soft kiss on Rhodey’s lips. 

“You really want to be my boyfriend?” He couldn’t help but laugh, the idea was so new to him and even though both of them were completely serious about their intentions, it was a bit silly.

Or maybe it was just a little fun. 

Really fun.

The more he thought about it the more he pictured how happy they really made each other and how their relationship would grow.

Tony laughed too and smiled his gorgeous smile.

“Yes, I really want to be your boyfriend, whatever that means. I’m kind of new at this.” Tony admitted.

Now James was really laughing.

“Well, I’m really new at this. You’ve had lots of girls in your life. I’ve never even-“  
  
“If it makes you feel any better, I’ve never had a boyfriend either.” Tony laughed and sealed Rhodey’s lips to his in an adoring kiss.

 

The short summer class breezed by and the pair were faced with their week off before the fall semester before they knew it. 

“What do you want to do? We can go anywhere!” Tony hugged Rhodey tight, pressing their bodies together.

“Oh, I don’t know. I have a ton of work to do to get ready for fall. I’m sorry, but I don’t think I can take a whole week off.” Rhodey’s apology was genuine.

“Doesn’t matter. We don’t have to do anything crazy.” Tony was being especially charming as his hands massaged his boyfriend’s back. “Can we at least go to the beach? Spend a day chilling out by the water?”  
  
“That sounds awesome.” Rhodey enjoyed Tony’s touches as he continued to stroke his back and shoulders.

 

Tony brought suntan lotion with them, but as soon as the chauffeur dropped them off, Rhodes became extremely aware of the millions of eyes on the packed beach.  
And to him, every eye was on them. 

Staring at them.

Questioning them.

Judging them.

Tony was totally carefree.

“You look amazing in those board shorts.” He growled standing close enough that their shoulders touched. He kept his voice low as he continued to shamelessly flirt, “I need someone strong and muscular like you to help me with my tanning lotion. Hmm.?”

“I don’t know, Tones.” James’ anxiety was heavy, “What if people see and it seems weird?”  
  
“Hey,” Tony turned to him giving him his full attention, “It’s not weird. As far as anybody knows we are two good friends having fun in the sun, okay?”  
  
That answer seemed to make James even more unhappy.

“Hey, and if it is weird, who cares? None of these people know us. They’re not going to run and report you to your command. I say fuck ‘em!”  
  
“Right.” James forced a smile.

The two were able to have a good time and some laughs.

They were practically the last two one the beach as they watched the sunset side by side seemingly as just two friends.

Back in the dorm room, they fought over who had first dibs on the shower.

“Come on, Tony! I have sand everywhere!” James laughed as Tony wrestled and tickled him over the privilege. 

“Everywhere? Let me see!” Tony’s fingertips continued to tickle James into a pin as he wailed.

“Stop! Fine! You can have the shower first! Just hurry up!” 

The tickles turned into caresses.

“Why not join me?” Tony nuzzled Rhodey’s ear with a kiss. “You could say that today at the beach was our first date. It killed me not to hold your hand.”  
  
Rhodey sighed under his new beau. “I felt the same way, but, if that was our first date, then getting all steamy up in the shower might be moving a little _fast_ don’t you think?” he teased.

“Touche.”

 

That night Tony climbed into bed wearing only boxers like he always did, but as he reached to hug Rhodey goodnight he was surprised to find that he was also wearing only his skivvies. 

He gasped softly, feeling their skin on skin as he cuddled up to his muscular partner.

Neither of them said a word, but their breathing was hard as their hands explored each other’s bodies. 


	6. Winter and Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Both Rhodey and Tony have talks with their parents. The secret is harder to keep as their relationship grows to the next level.

Their fall sophomore semester had picked up into full swing as had Rhodey’s ROTC training and drills. And while putting on the uniform reminded him how important his schooling and goals were to him, it also reminded him of the heavy secret that threatened everything.

Still, he couldn’t deny his feelings for Tony.

And their relationship was growing into something solid and meaningful. 

On the weekends they skipped the dancehall and skipped going out altogether.

It pained them to be out together but have to hide the fact that they were _together_. 

Instead, they would stay hidden away inside their dorm showing each other their favorite movies and dancing along to their favorite records inviting each other into one another’s worlds. 

“Do you still worry about us being found out?” Tony looked through his large rimmed glasses complimenting his dark hair and eyes while they spooned on the couch during movie night.

“Of course I do. I still want to join the Air Force and serve the country…make a difference, and all of that, but…I’m crazy about you and I wouldn’t give this up for anything. I’m sorry we have to be so careful.”  
  
Tony responded with a squeeze.

“Don’t be sorry. I wouldn’t give this up either. This, just you and me, is all I need.”  
  
The answer earned him a kiss.

“I love this,” Tony whispered repositioning himself over Rhodey before kissing him again.

“I love _you_ ,” Rhodey stated as if it was the most matter-of-fact thing he had ever said. Just something that he and Tony already knew, said aloud for the first time. 

“Good, because I’m totally in love with you.” Tony laughed as the couple kissed again.  
  
Rhodey looked into Tony’s big brown eyes, accepting his love, and trying to ready himself for what came next.“And…”

Tony had an idea but didn’t dare say it aloud. 

“And what?” He goaded. 

Rhodey swallowed hard. His hand cupped Tony’s cheek for a pause then traveled down to his neck, chest, abdomen…lower abdomen…resting above the waistband of his lover’s boxers.

“And I want you,” Rhodey said staring down, avoiding eye contact as if ashamed.

“I want you too,” Tony reassured. “I always have.”

“Really?” 

“I think I’ve always been…curious. And then when we first kissed…I’ve thought about it a lot.” 

Tony tenderly placed his hand over Rhodey’s, currently positioned close to his boxers.

The touch from his hand alone pushed him to the edge, he looked up meeting the sensual expression in Tony’s eyes as he gently pushed Rhodey’s hand down further over his bulge. 

Tony continued to reassure Rhodey with his smile. 

Rhodey let his hand rest over the warm, hard member, covered with cotton fabric.

Sharing the touch in this way was exhilarating for both. Tony kissed a passionate kiss to Rhodey’s full lips to convey his affection. The kiss relaxed Rhodes and he felt comfortable to move his hand.

Tony moaned his approval into the kiss as Rhodey stroked his clothed erection. 

Tony was so beautiful and so sexy as he closed his eyes in bliss.   
  
He broke the kiss and lay on his back arching so that he could push down his boxers and pull them off of his feet so slowly in a striptease.  
  
His erection sprung to attention glistening with pre-come.

Rhodey stopped to admire his love fully in the nude. He was tan and fit but his skin was so soft. His abs were lined with a trail of body hair that led from his chest down to his impressive cock.

“Tony-“ Rhodey whispered in awe.

“I want to see you,” Tony whispered back and gently tugged down his lover’s underclothes.

“Wow.” was all Tony could say. He couldn’t stop staring. 

Rhodey’s coffee-brown skin was dark everywhere but the tip of his long, thick erection. His muscles were cut like a diamond with a V of abs the drew the eye line down to his member like an arrow. 

Rhodey moved his hand to cover himself. 

“No please!” Tony tenderly brushed away Rhodey’s hand with his own. “I want to see you. You’re…beautiful.” 

Rhodey couldn’t help but smile at the compliment. 

“You’re…beautiful too, Tony.” 

“I want to touch you. Can I do that?”

It took a moment. James was still so nervous. He had never been touched by anyone before.   
  
“Yes. Please. I want you to.”  
  
The two kissed as they worked one another's erections. James’ touches had been tender and exploratory, but Tony worked like he knew what he was doing.  
  
Rhodey had to break the kiss as he panted and moaned in response to Tony’s experienced hand. He tried to keep up reciprocating the touches with the same vigor.  
  
“Yes! Yes!” Tony moaned. He worked to regulate his breathing, wanting to extend the feeling.

It was too much for Rhodey. This was his first sexual experience and he was impossibly turned on. 

“Ah! Tony! Ah!” He babbled as his boyfriend brought him to climax, spilling his seed into his hand.

James tried to catch his breath. Tony was still hard and he’d been so good for him.

He gripped the base of Tony’s erection and closed his eyes as he sucked the tip.

“Oh my God! Rhodey!” Tony groaned as the hot wetness engulfed his sensitive areas.   
  
Rhodey licked circles around the head of Tony’s penis like an ice cream cone.  
  
Tony couldn't help but slightly buck his hips into his beau's mouth until he couldn’t take it any longer. He felt the warmth building in his groin.

“I’m going to come!” He warned.

Rhodey didn’t stop he continued to lick and suck Tony until he swallowed his seed. 

Rhodey returned to Tony’s side as he moaned and panted catching his breath.

“That was incredible.” He gasped. 

“I’ve never done anything like that before,” Rhodey admitted.

Tony wrapped him up in a hug, cuddling him close.

“Let’s do that more often.”   
  
The two laughed.

-

 

Thanksgiving break came way too soon. 

Rhodey had been nervous to face his family before when he merely thought he might be gay. This time, he would be hiding a secret boyfriend with whom he was now regularly having sex.

  
Tony was more annoyed than anything. His father didn’t lay off of him from the moment he walked in the door.  
  
He decided he liked the cold and distant father to the constantly in-his-business father.

Howard never ceased to see his son as anything but a punk and trouble maker. How had he been doing so well at school without causing a ruckus?   
  
“I know that boy is up to no good,” Howard said to his wife Maria in bed the night before the big dinner.

“He’s a man now, Howie. And he’s doing so well!” She defended.

“But don’t you want to know if he’s hiding something?!” It seems Howard was always cold. To everyone.

“Of course I do. But he’s growing up. Let’s let him live his life.”

“ _His life_. I think I know what he’s up to. I’m going to confront him.”  
  
“Please! Don’t make a scene. Just enjoy the time we have with him before he’s so grown-up you don’t recognize him anymore.”  
  
“Fine.” Howard ended the conversation, but he hadn’t made any promises.

  
-

 

There were so many people crowded into Rhodey’s grandmother’s house that he could hardly move without bumping into someone. A few members of his family asked about school and his military training, but there were so many conversations going on at once that it was easy to slip through the cracks unnoticed.  
James liked being unnoticed. If no one was talking to him then no one was asking him the dreaded question.

“So James-“ And uncle called for him. “You seeing anybody?”  
  
It felt like every eye turned on him in that moment.  
  
His dad smiled warmly.

“I uh…well…no.” It felt wrong to lie to family.

“A man as handsome as you? You must be joking!” An aunt laughed.

“Show us your biceps, Boy!” Another uncle laughed playfully.   
  
He smiled and pulled up his shirtsleeve as he flexed eliciting Oooohs and Aaaahs from the room.

“Don’t tell me you’re playing around.” His aunt sassed. “Or is that it? Too many girls and not wanting to be tied down.”

There was a bit of accusation mixed into her tone.

“No! No of course not. I wouldn't play around on anyone.” He pictured how hurt Tony would be if he had ever cheated on him. Just the thought of disappointing him felt like a jab in his chest.

His dad had been watching carefully.

James looked down to his plate wishing he were invisible.

“Let’s…let’s give James a break.” His dad rescued him. “He’s going to be a fine man one day, but he’s busying himself with school and the military right now! That’s good! Stay focused, son.”

There were a few Mmhmm’s in response then the conversation shifted to something else.   
  
But his dad studied James’ expression for a moment longer.

  
-

 

The Starks' staff set out the fine china while the finishing touches were put on dinner. His mother helped with the cooking making sure each dish was made with love. 

Despite Maria’s best efforts and the stunning table display, Tony and Howard were cold. 

“Thanks, Mom, dinner’s great!” Tony tried to keep the atmosphere light as he took a bite of potatoes.

“You’re welcome, dear, but really all the thanks goes to Anita. I didn’t do much at all.” A little white lie just as their chef, a tall black woman with hair in perfect curls smiled and set out a server of gravy.

“Thanks ‘Nita.” Tony smiled to her warmly.

Howard stared, studying his son, seething. His wife had asked him not to make things tense, but that seemed impossible. 

Besides politely praising the meal, Tony was uncharacteristically quiet, which didn’t go unnoticed by Howard. To him, it was just more proof that his son was hiding something-

And he had it figured out.

He waited for the chef to exit the dining area. 

“So tell me, Son,” Howard sounded smug. Maria stopped. Tony took another bite of food trying to play off any provocation he felt. “How’s that girlfriend of yours doing?”

Tony froze mid-chew. He felt his stomach turn. 

“Howie-“ Maria desperately tried to distract her husband.

He held up a hand signaling her to silence.

“Bet you didn’t think I knew, huh?” This was all a game. First came the wisecracks then came the yelling. 

Tony didn’t move. 

“Tell me, why is it that you haven’t told us about her or brought her up here?”

Tony had lost his sense of taste. All he felt was heat building in his face as he blushed a deep red.

“So it is true!" Howard continued sounding proud of himself, "I don’t remember the last time I saw you turn that color. That’s what this is about right?”  
  
The last remark threw Tony off.  
  
“What?” He finally choked out. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”  
  
He really didn’t.

“Your girlfriend. She’s _black_ , right? Isn’t that why you don’t bring her up here?”

“ _Howard_!” Maria scolded, but her husband simply ignored her continuing to badger their son.

It took everything in Tony to hold back. He set down his fork.

“Mom, can I finish my dinner in my room.”

“No,” Howard answered for her. “Answer the question.”

Tony wanted to throw the dinner plate at the wall and break the fine china. His hands balled into fists in his lap.

“And what if I was, huh, Dad?!” He snapped.

“I knew it!” Howard looked outraged.

“You know I’ve always known you were uptight, dad, but this takes the cake! I never took you for-“  
  
“Don’t you dare! I am not a racist. I have nothing against the other races, but you, you’re my son! You’re the future face of the Stark company and appearances matter!”  
  
“Wow!” Tony scoffed he couldn’t hold back anymore. “So if I were madly in love with someone who happened to be a darker complexion, this is how you would behave? Unbelievable!”

Maria could only watch helplessly. 

“It’s not about what I say! It’s about what _everyone else_ will say! You know damn well that there are plenty of true blue racists that won’t have it! Including backers of the Stark brand! You have always been like this! You just have to stand out in everything you do! But you threaten your future and our future by making yourself an…oddity!”

“You know what,” Tony shook his head. His voice was hoarse from yelling. “I’m not even hungry anymore.”  
  
With that, Tony stood up and stormed off to his room.

“I’ve lost my appetite as well.” Maria pushed her plate away. “I’ll be sleeping in the guest house tonight.” She turned away with a huff. 

 

Tony paced back and forth in his room fuming. 

He wanted to throw something. 

He wanted to break something!  
  
But instead, he collapsed onto his bed and cried into his pillow.

Maria knocked once then let herself in. She sat next to him on the bed and placed her hand on his shoulder.  
  
“Anthony, sweetheart, you know that your father and I love you.”  
  
Tony just cried harder.

He hated that he had to carry this horrible weight on his chest.

He hated anyone and everyone that would possibly have something negative to say about his love for Rhodey.

Maria continued.

“I do not agree with your father, but I know that he is only doing what he thinks is right. He just wants to protect you."  
  
“Protect me or ‘The Stark Brand’ image?” Tony sobbed.

Maria sighed. 

“This will be your company someday, you know.”

“Maybe by then, no one will care about dumb things.” Tony pouted.

“I hope so.” She hugged Tony tightly.

Tony hugged back as he and his mother shared a moment. 

  
-

 

It was getting late. The sky was dark and most of James’s siblings had gone to bed. His father had an almost nervous expression when he asked James if he would help him work on the car.

At this hour?

He arrived in the wooden garage that his dad had built by hand. It still smelled of fresh-cut wood and oil stains.

There was one bright light in the center of the ceiling that illuminated the space.   
  
His father was sitting in the car, behind the steering wheel. He smiled and motioned for James to sit next to him in the passenger seat.

“What are we working on?” James yawned.

His father just looked on with a weak smile as if he were staring a thousand yards away.

“I never told you about my time in the marines, James. And now that you’re a man, I think it’s time you know.”

James felt proud and excited. He listened intently.

“Over there,” a dull euphemism for the war which his dad spent most of in Southeast Asia as an aviator, “I saw a lot of things that changed me.” Another phrase that skipped over the major details. 

This part of the story James knew. He patiently listened as his father unraveled the rest. 

“And not just the gruesome aspects of war, either.” Mr. Rhodes sighed. “But that fueled most of it, Son. We were desperate, terrified, and traumatized. So then when things let up and we made it out of enemy lines and we were safe…” Mr. Rhodes paused finding the right words to say. “When we were in the safer part of the country, men went wild. Prostitutes knew when we came to town and they were waiting, Boy I tell ya. And…”  
  
The hardened old marine looked like he was nearing tears.

“And even our military women…they weren’t safe. And the hazing…They acted like it would make ya tough, but it was just torture. I sincerely hope that things are different for you in your time. And if not, I hope you’re the one to make a difference.”

Mr. Rhodes put his hand on James’ shoulder. James smiled and looked into his father’s tired eyes.

“There’s more, Son. I haven’t even gotten to the main point yet.” Mr. Rhodes sighed again and took a deep breath. “It got to the point when we knew who was going into town for sleaze and who wasn’t. And those who didn’t participate were seen as squares, they got bullied pretty bad. Your old man was a square.” He laughed. “I kept a picture of your momma in my breast pocket. But some of the other guys…well they didn’t _have girls_ back home. In fact-“  
  
“Dad! I-“

“Son. Please, just listen.” he continued. “I was young when I went in. Young and dumb. But I grew up. Some of the same guys that were getting called ‘pansies’ by the sleaze-balls, they went on to lead heroic missions or even make the great sacrifice. I wouldn’t dare to call them a name then. Changed my view. First I thought it was just a comfort thing. We were all pretty desperate there, but the more I thought about those squares that preferred to stay behind with each other while the others were off raping and whoring…And that was normal! That was normal. Paying a poor farmers daughter or harming a sister in arms, a woman who served her country- that was normal. To this day it baffles me! Meanwhile, the others risked everything, the teasing, the bullying, even being kicked out!"

James was starting to get the message.

"Can you imagine? Guys with those poor girls get to stay while some other guy gets kicked out after everything he’s seen after everything he’s done just because he’s _different_.”

James was dead silent. He practically held his breath, doing everything he could not to let the tears fall, fearing that would give him away.

“Or… _can you_ imagine?” 

James didn’t answer.

“Son, your mother and I love you,” Now it was Mr. Rhodes who cried, “And we are so proud. I wish things were different. I really do! But I know you’re going to be the one to make a difference. Hang onto that when it gets hard. Because it’s going to be hard.”

There was no holding back anymore as the tears streamed down James’ face. His father pulled him close and hugged him like he’d never hugged him before. 

  
-

 

The break was over as quickly as it started. Tony couldn’t be happier to be far away from his father and he was even more delighted to see Rhodey again. 

When he entered the dorm, Rhodey was already in bed with all of his textbooks in a circle around him.   
  
“Tony!” he carefully stepped out of his homework nest and squeezed his boyfriend tight.

Tony went limp, melting into the embrace as he started to wail and cry. 

“I-missed-you-I-missed-you…” He babbled incoherently as he sobbed. “And I’m so so sorry!”

“Don’t be sorry, Tones. I’m the one who is sorry. If it weren’t for me it wouldn’t be so hard! We wouldn’t have to try so hard to keep it a secret.” Tony was crying too hard to respond with words. “I can’t tell you how much I appreciate you for everything. It’s not easy, but it’s so worth it to get to be with you. I love you.”

Tony just nodded, too choked up.

“I love you too.” He finally whispered. 

The two held each other until they fell asleep. 

 

 

Winter break. Tony did not look forward to the trip home one little bit.

Little did he know that it would be the last time he saw his parent alive. 

 

The violent murder of Mr. and Mrs. Stark was all over the television and the news. 

James watched from Philadelphia in horror.   
  
The phone rang. Tony just cried into the phone on the other line.  
  
“I know, Tones. It’s on the news. I-“  
  
Mr. Rhodes walked up.

“Go.” was all he said to his son.

“I’m on my way.”

 

Rhodey was on the next train headed to New York within minutes and he had the distraught heir in his arms within hours.

 

The funeral home had arranged for Tony to view both of his parents before the service. He insisted that Rhodey join him.

And there, in that cold windowless room, with the door closed, Rhodey held Tony’s hand.  
  
“I guess this is the closest I’ll ever get to coming out to my parents.” He tried to smile but fell onto Rhodey’s shoulder in tears.

“I’m right here, Tony,” Rhodey reassured over and over. “I’m right here. I’m right here, Baby.”

 


	7. Passionate Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tony needs Rhodey now more than ever as he grieves the death of his parents.  
> Rhodey does his best to satisfy Tony's every need.

Rhodey had let his hair grow out into stylish curled twists over winter break, but now that he was back in school and back to his ROTC duties, he needed a cut.

He stood wearing only pajama bottoms in front of the bathroom mirror working the clippers.

“You’re losing the dreads?!” Tony protested entering and wrapping his arms around his boyfriend from behind, looking at the two of them in the reflection of the mirror.

“They’re twists! And it doesn’t matter. Neither style is acceptable in uniform. I kind of miss my nice neat buzz.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s fine too.” Tony pulled at one of the remaining twists extending the hair and let go to watch it spring back.

He then kissed Rhodey’s temple. “God! We are cute together.” His tan arms contrasted with Rhodey’s dark chocolate chest and abs. 

Rhodey just laughed as he finished his haircut, loving the moments when Tony was still able to be fun and funny.

  
Being the overachiever that he was, Tony had made sure the Stark empire was well-secured and well-ran by the greatest management teams that he could muster within a week of his parents’ passing.  
  
It seemed he kept himself busy with his new role running the company and school while Rhodey stayed busy with ROTC and school, but he never failed to make time to cuddle or cry when he needed to.

Rhodey held Tony’s arms as they held him. He found time to make himself available to his grieving boyfriend for whatever wanted.

“Make love to me,” Tony whispered, still looking into Rhodey’s eyes in the mirror’s reflection.

His hands traveled from Rhodey’s sculpted abs lower letting his fingertips venture under the waistband of his boyfriend's pajama pants. 

The touch gave James shivers. He smiled signaling his permission as Tony’s hand explored further down until he was stroking Rhodey’s erection.  
  
He only worked the tip, knowing just how to tease Rhodey and drive him crazy.

“I want you inside of me,” Tony whispered letting his lips graze Rhodey’s ear.

James was absolutely intoxicated.

Still massaging Rhodey’s sensitive spots with one hand, Tony reached into the medicine cabinet to retrieve the bottle of baby oil with the other. 

Rhodey’s eyes were still closed until he felt the sudden coolness of Tony’s hand leaving his crotch. 

Instead, Tony took him by the hand and lead him into the bedroom where he immediately stripped. 

“Take me.” Tony was nothing if not persistent. He laid on his back with his knees peeked, making a lovely display. 

Rhodey got the message loud and clear. He pushed down his pajama bottoms then let them fall to the floor. 

Tony arched his back and took deep breaths readying himself for the event. 

James generously coated his index and middle finger with the fragrant oil then gently, carefully, penetrated Tony’s pink hole in preparation, reading Tony’s face ensuring he didn’t hurt him.

Tony purred and smiled. He even laughed a little bit. 

“It smells like baby powder.” He joked.

“That’s because you’re my baby,” Rhodey growled.

The playful suggestion had a profound effect on Tony.

“I…I think I want that.” He admitted. “I wanna be your baby. And…I want you to be my Daddy.”  
  
“Tony-!” James was a little shocked, but he felt his member throb with desire.

He wanted that too. 

Shivers ran down his spine. Before, they’d been sweet and gentle, but Tony’s expression begged for something more raw, and passionate.

“O-Okay, Baby,” Rhodey tried to sound like the confident, dominant man Tony needed. “You ready for me?”

“Yes, Daddy.” He mewled.

Why was this so hot?

“Now, if we’re going to do this, you have to be a good boy for daddy. That means letting me know if it’s too much.” Rhodey was starting to feel comfortable in the role-play.

“Of course. I’ll be good..” Tony’s own red-tipped cock was slapped against his own waist with desire.

Rhodey liberally applied the baby oil to himself, taking every precaution as Tony watched growing more and more turned on. 

Rhodey held himself at the base, lining up the head of his large cock with Tony’s tight hole. 

Tony closed his eyes and exhaled as he felt the blunt intrusion.

Rhodey read his expression like a book, gauging as he pressed in further until his lover opened his eyes and jaw at the massage of his special bundle of nerves.

“Yes! Oh God, yes!” Tony babbled.

Rhodey knew he’d hit his mark and worked to pleasure his love by grazing the spot over and over all while making sure it wasn’t too much.

“Oh! Oh, Daddy!” Tony was still able to play pretend. A good sign he wasn't in pain. 

Rhodey drove a little harder and deeper only to satisfy Tony need for something rough. 

“How is that, Baby?” Rhodey groaned as he snapped his hips into Tony’s, “You like it?"  
  
“I love it!” Tony panted. “Harder!”

Rhodey grabbed hold of Tony's thighs for better leverage, pulling Tony and thrusting himself roughly into Tony’s hot wetness, a slapping sound echoed throughout their bedroom. 

Tony was a moaning mess. He used his hand to relieve the ache in his cock.

He was so beautiful like this. His dark brown eyes were shut and his full red lips were open in moans of bliss. His brown hair was plastered to his temples with sweat. 

Rhodey couldn’t take much more. He warned his lover that he was close then leaned in to kiss him as they both reached climax together. 

“Oh yeah.” Tony panted as Rhodey filled him with his seed.

Tony splattered onto his chest with some reaching his boyfriend’s stomach.

James laid on top of Tony smearing the mess over both of them as he kissed him panting into the kiss.

They broke for air, both of them still out of breath. 

Rhodey toweled Tony off with an old shirt then himself.

Tony cuddled up to his love and rested his head on his muscular chest, head rising and falling with his breathing as the two fell asleep.

 

In the late-night, early morning, James was woken up by the sound of Tony sniffling and breathing in hiccups. His chest was damp with tears.

Rhodey didn’t say a word, but kissed a soft kiss to Tony’s forehead and stroked his back.

“Do you still love me?” Tony whispered. 

James almost laughed. He had never seen this insecure side of the Stark heir.

“Tony, I love you more and more every day.” He nuzzled his boyfriend’s temple affectionately.

Tony was silent for a minute.

“You’re all I have now.” 

James just held him tighter.

“Then I’ll just have to be everything you need.” James smiled his reassurance as he kissed Tony’s hot pouting lips.

Tony’s breathing regulated as he was comforted by the response.

He stayed quiet.

“I have no idea what you’re going through, Baby, but whenever you need to talk or just cuddle let me know,” James explains. “You’re already really good at letting me know when you need sex.” He joked.

Tony laughed through the tears.

“I love you too. And thank you.” Tony kissed James’ pillowy lips.

The two cuddled and kissed until they fell asleep.

 

James and Tony skipped going home for Thanksgiving. Tony was burdened with the tragic memories of the previous year. Rhodey stayed with Tony in solidarity. 

The two watched movies and ate Chinese takeout then they worked heavily on schoolwork for the upcoming final exams.

Unfortunately, James was swamped during finals. He read his textbooks into the early morning hours with Tony falling asleep next to him each night. 

One night Tony laid next to him in bed as he studied.

“What subject are you on?” Tony looked lonely.

“Organic chemistry. Pretty boring stuff.” 

“Liar.” Tony teased.

“Got me. It’s actually really cool and interesting.” James chuckled.

“Read me to sleep? I miss the sound of your voice.” his brown eyes were pleading.

Rhodey placed his arm around his love and pulled him up close like he was reading him a bedtime story.

“…taking place in the mitochondria, the Krebs cycle produces energy-rich adenosine triphosphate through a series of chemical reactions…”

Rhodey was so enthusiastic about the subject. It only took a couple of pages until he heard Tony’s soft snoring against his chest.

 

After finals, Tony was desperate to get out of the dorms for a while, but still dreaded the thought of going home to an empty mansion.

Rhodey kissed his congratulations on another semester down.

“I want to ask you something, Tones, but it might be uncomfortable. I will totally understand if you say no.”

“I want to ask you something too.” Tony smiled.

“Would you like to come home with me to Philly for Christmas?”

Tony was speechless. 

“I know it sounds weird. We’d have to play it cool and just look like friends.” 

“I would love that. I would absolutely love that.” Tony felt a rush of joy picturing meeting his boyfriend’s family. He squeezed Rhodey tight. “I was going to ask if you wanted to come to the Stark mansion for New Year's Eve.”

“Whoa! That sound like a lot of fun. It’s a deal!” 


	8. Christmas

“Really, Tony! Didn’t you say that your driver will be here soon? Shouldn’t we get ready?”

“He will wait for us. It’s fine!”  
  
“We have to get going Tones.” Rhodey tried to sound stern.   
  
Having a personal chauffeur was very different from having to catch the train or the bus where set times meant set times.

Meant getting left behind, times. 

Still, Rhodey didn’t like the idea of making the poor chauffeur, Happy, wait for them.

Though he also didn’t like the idea of leaving Tony’s arms. 

“Fine! But you know this is the last time we will get to do this for a few days.” Tony squeezed Rhodey to his body one last time before getting up to finish packing his bag.

“Well, I guess, if you’re sure he’s okay with waiting…”  
  
Tony laughed and pounced on Rhodey, pinning him to the bed again. 

“And Happy’s cool as far as the big secret goes. I’m sure he wouldn’t say anything. He’s old-school like that. Tight lips. In case you want to hold hands or make out in the back seat.”

“I…uh…Even if I trusted your friend…I just don’t know-“  
  
“That’s okay.” Tony sounded disappointed.  
  
“I’m sorry.” James always felt guilty about making Tony the secret with him. The mood had dipped.

“Really, it’s okay! We were friends first before any of this started.” Tony took Rhodey’s hands into his, “I’m choosing to look at this as a chance to spend a fun, friendly weekend with my friend and his family!”  
  
“Really?”  
  
Tony kissed Rhodey’s cheek reassuring him.

“Really. I’m excited about it!”  
  
“I am too.” Rhodey beamed. “But you have to understand, you are a celebrity to my little cousins and probably to my aunts and uncles too!”

“I will be on my best behavior!” Tony promised as he nuzzled James’ neck.

 

Tony still couldn’t help himself but graze Rhodey’s thigh with his little finger, just out of the line of sight, throughout the duration of the trip, driving Rhodey wild.

 

When the car arrived in Philly, Rhodey gave Tony’s hand one firm squeeze signaling his feelings, then took a deep breath, getting himself into character to act the part.

Tony was overly confident. He had always been charming and lovable; he wasn’t the least bit worried like Rhodey was. 

And he had a few tricks up his sleeve. 

 

On the doorstep, Rhodey and his secret lover stood shoulder to shoulder. Anxious sweat threatened to drip from the military hopeful’s brow, yet Tony was sure of himself and smiling.

 

James’ father, Mr. Rhodes, opened the door with a smile, but there was a seriousness to it.

He didn’t lunge to swallow his MIT son up in a hug as Rhodey expected, though he did extend a hand to shake Tony’s. 

Even Tony appeared to find the handshake unexpected, but not surprising.

Rhodey was the one surprised at his father’s behavior.

“Mr. Rhodes! It’s so good to finally meet you! This guy right here is the best!” Tony shook Rhodey by the shoulder familiarly, making the atmosphere more casual. 

“Well ah…We are happy to have you, Mr. Stark.” Mr. Rhodes greeted formally.

James felt a pang at the sound of his father addressing his teenage roommate so formally. Yet, somehow, inside, he understood the gravitation towards submission. 

James didn’t know what to do. Or say!  
  
“Thank you!” Tony smiled warmly, lightening up the atmosphere. “Thank you for having me, Mr. Rhodes!” The young heir was doing his part to shift the respect back to Rhodey’s dad.

Rhodey was so proud of his man. 

“Thanks, dad.” Was all he could muster. “This is the one I’ve been telling you about."  
  
At that, Mr. Rhodes finally started to shed the scales of his demeanor.   
  
“ _This_ is _really_ him, huh? Ha!” The old former-Marine finally laughed. “This is really him. Mmmh Mmmmh Mmm.” 

Mr. Rhodes just took a moment to admire James and Tony together, secretly, on the porch before the other inquisitive eyes gawked. He was the only one who had the shimmer of a clue of the reality-

And accepted, and _loved_ , his son all the more for it.

He finally nodded after summing up Tony with his gaze.

“You got a real catch there, Son!” Mr. Rhodes just laughed and finally opened his arms as James fell in.

“I think so too,” James whispered.

“Now, I know this ain’t ideal with your momma and, Lord-Know, your grand momma, but trust me, the love is there. Okay? Am I making sense to you, Boy?” Mr. Rhodes old soulful brown eyes peered into Rhodey’s bright young eyes.

“No, I know, Dad. I know.” Rhodey sounded as though the wind was being let out of his sails.

Tony just observed.

“W-we are good friends, Mr. Rhodes, I assure you. I am looking forward to a weekend with my good friend.” Tony enunciated, making it clear to Mr. Rhodes and Rhodey that he was game to play along and serious about his true intentions with James.

They truly were friends first. 

 

“Is this-“ Rhodey’s mother, wearing her Sunday dress with hair perm-straightened, exited to find the two teens, “Mister Stark, we are truly blessed.” She gasped. “Thank you for finding the time to-“  
It took everything to keep James from rolling his eyes, but he knew how his mother wouldn’t allow that. 

Tony interrupted.

“No! Really! Thank you! Thank you for having me. And thank you, James, for inviting me.” Tony practically winked. 

Inside the house was more of the same. Rhodey’s aunts and uncles treated Tony with an unprecedented signification and respect…

Except for his grandma.

Grandma swallowed up the teen warmly in a hug. 

Everyone was silent as the atmosphere shifted.

They had expected this business heir-

But really, he was a grieving kid.

“I’m so sorry about your folks, son,” Grandma’s low voice rolled like milk and honey. 

Even the socially graceful Stark was at a loss for words.

“Thank you.” Was all he was able to manage. “Thank you so much.”

 

The others softened.

Rhodey’s mother placed her hand on Tony’s shoulder. 

“Must be hard, Son. I can’t imagine.” The act was heartfelt despite the lingering separation.

It was Mr. Rhodes, who changed the setting. He surprised Rhodey and Tony by hugging Tony tightly as his own tears fell.

“We are so glad you’re here.” He gently swayed side to side soothingly. “You have _us_ now. I know it’s not the same…”

Suddenly, no one saw Tony Stark as a rich white boy.

He was family. 

And Rhodey and Mr. Rhodes knew it better than anyone.

 

One by one, the aunts and uncles greeted Tony the second time, this time tenderly and honestly. 

 

It was one of Rhodey’s younger sisters who said what everyone was thinking.

 

“You’re rich, right?” Her bright brown eyes peered into Tony’s with elation.

Tony laughed a bit.

“I guess so. It’s all kinda new to me still.” Tony smiled.

“ _Why_ are you friends with my brother?” Her hair was done up in braids that bounced as she spoke.

He got down on her level.

“Because your brother is the smartest, nicest, greatest guy that I have ever met.” 

Rhodey was warmed by the answer.

“Who? James?!” She said in disbelief-causing an uproar of laughter from the rest of the family. 

“Alright now,” Mr. Rhodes intervened. “I’ll show you boys where you’re staying.”

Secretly, an all-new wave of nervousness took over for James.

Yet his father’s warmth reassured him.

They were lead to the bedroom at the end of the hallway. Mr. Rhodes showed them inside where two single beds had been placed.

“I moved your brothers out for the week for ya.” He nodded at James.

“Dad, you didn’t have to!” Rhodey was shocked at the accommodation.

“Son,” Mr. Rhodes sounded stern. He was saying everything with his tone alone. 

“Thank you.” James finally said.

“Thanks.” Tony caught on. 

Mr. Rhodes winked to the two young men.

“Merry Christmas, boys.” 

Mr. Rhodes then turned and closed the door, leaving them alone. 

 

Tony fell into Rhodey’s arms almost instantly.   
  


“Baby,” Rhodey comforted.

“Thank you for this.” Tony sighed as he squeezed his secret love.


End file.
